Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/922012
Eine Muschel auf dem Kaminsims ... - von Verkan, 14.2.2012 „Oh, Freiherr… wie schade agiert jeder gegen mich und klemmt meine Rebellion in mir ein. Schade um die Brüche, welche ich deine Knochen hätte ereilen lassen.“ Gezielt legte ich das erste Duell auf den letzten Tag Woche um die Zeit bis dahin zu nutzen. Ragelind, das ausgewählte Pfand von Lord Weißwacht für den Champion seines Turniers galt es zum Verrat zu bringen. Von Anfang an war sicher, dass hinter dieser Person mehr als nur die reine helfende Unschuld stecken musste. Nach dem ersten Tag begann sie mich zu mögen, am zweiten mir zu vertrauen, mehr zu mögen und mir dieses Geheimnis zu verraten, was mich so weit über alle anderen stellen sollte. Am dritten der Tage war dann schließlich die Mauer, die Fassade, die Wand welche ihr Sein und ihr Verhalten trennte gebrochen. Mein Blick auf jede ihrer Aktionen sollte verstehend sein, filtern könnend was sie und was der Pfand war. Nichtmehr sicher ob es der dritte oder der zweite Tag war, doch an einer davon barg die erste Herausforderung den Titel zu verteidigen. Das gemütliche Abendessen zu zweit wurde von Ceinlyn Cadarn und mit verspielter Art betreten. Es war wie meine Herausforderung an Growling… nur war diesmal ich der Ruhige und sie die plappernde Verspielte. Das Rad des Schicksals? Ihr Ring wurde schnell vorgezeigt und vorerst angezweifelt was direkt ein zweites Treffen für den nächsten Tag bescherte. Welcher Abend war dies verdammt nochmal? Was stimmt mit meinem Zeitgefühl nichtmehr, wieso ist Zeit und Ort bei dieser Information ins Unklare gerückt? Was kam dann? Folgte dem Ganzen…? Westfall! Zwei Tage vor dem Duell brach ich eine von so vielen Regeln. Verließ Sturmwind einfach und ohne zu zögern, samt Ragelind im Schlepptau und so folgte nun endlich die Metapher meiner Freiheit, meines Wesens. Ein wilder Ritt über die offenen, güldenen Weiten auf dem Grauen, meinem Ross. Kalter Wind im Gesicht, aufwirbelnder Staub, Sonnenuntergang, laute Hufe, ein gewärmter Rücken und mein begrüßender Schrei an dieses herrliche Land machten den Ritt einem Traum gleich. Wozu schlafen? Ich lebe meine Träume. Diese Nacht, welche wir einmal fern ab von Sturmwind verbrachten stärkte meinen Willen zu siegen nur noch mehr… und so kam am Sonntag dann das Duell. Ich traf früh an und doch war ein jeder beinahe schon vor Ort. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit meinem Gegner, das Überprüfen der Waffen, unbedeutende Wortwechsel und dann ging es auf das Feld. Tief atmete ich die Luft meiner Heimat ein, während „Los Ogermann!“ durch die Reihen der Zuschauer hallte. Ein dummer Name, jedoch geschrien von einer Person die auf richtiger Seite stand. Sofort begann der Kampf und wo ich für den Titel gegen einen Puma kämpfen musste begegnete ich nun einer richtigen Löwin. Der Unterschied? Gnadenloser. Sie stürmte auf mich zu und eine Folge aus Aktion und Reaktion begann… bis zu diesem einen Stoß. Sie rammte mir die Klinge plötzlich und ohne Hemmung unter den Helm, ein Stoß welcher in der Lage war bei kleinstem Fehler mir den gar auszumachen, doch das Schicksal hatte mein Ende noch nicht vorgesehen. Sie riss den Helm herunter und hinterließ eine hübsche Narbe auf meiner Wange. Verdammt, nun war es für die nächste Zeit unmöglich aus meiner Maske zu schlüpfen und ein Fassade aufzusetzen… es sei den ich würde die Narbe erweitern, wodurch der Gedanke ich sei B-R abfallen würde. Weg, die Löwin musste weg und so folgte das Einzigrichtige. Mit den Streitkolben wurde sie zurückgestoßen, jedoch nur kurz. Entschlossen wie als würde sie ihre Kinder verteidigen sprang die Löwin mit Klinge voraus auf mich zu… den Kerl welcher kein Helm mehr besaß, so blieb nurnoch handeln übrig. Ich musste sie stoppen bevor sie mich fressen würde und das tat ich. Mit Schlag und Gegenwucht brachte ich das Monster aus der Luft, jedoch um dann von dieser Organisatorin gestoßen zu werden. Der Kampf wurde unterbrochen und ich gewarnt. War diese Frau blind, dumm oder beides? Zwei Attacken mit der Möglichkeit mich umzubringen und sie beschwert sich über meine Brutalität? Nein, sie war einfach nur parteiisch, bestimmt vom Adel bestochen. Es ging weiter und die Löwin war nun abgelenkt. Ihre Wut musste sie eindämmen und dann gleich wieder zünden, zu viel auf einmal um dann auch noch auszuweichen. Ein hochgezogener Schlag und weg war die Blüte, der Titel verteidigt. Freude, Wut und Streit… vieles passierte nun während ich mich zur Untersuchung begab. Die Wunde wurde von einer Ärztin behandelt, welche einige Zeit zuvor bereits vorstellig wurde und sich nach dem Befinden Ragelind erkundigt hatte. Die Art wie Ragelind antworte, der Körperbau und die doch irgendwie familiäre Stimme ließen nur einen Schluss zu. Salix Caprea. Von der Dame der ich den Titel entriss und die mich hasste wurde ich freundlich behandelt und verarztet, ja sogar meine Identität half sie mir zu wahren. Wusste sie wie schwer eine zweite Identität war, hatte das Wohlbefinden von Ragelind ihre Meinung über mich geändert oder warum tat sie daran mir behilflich zu sein? Wollte sie mich einfach nur so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden? Ich würde ihr Geheimnis bewahren solange sie mir keinen Schaden zufügen würde. Den Rest des langen Tages entschied ich mich zu entspannen. Einmal wieder das Meer besuchen und das in schöner und lieber Begleitung. So unglaublich welche Weltfremdheit in Ragelind zu finden war, nicht einmal Muscheln kannte sie. Ich schenke ihr eine. Sie mir ebenso. Barfuß musste sie sich durch den Wellengang führen lassen, bis hin zum alten Schiffswrack, wo sie erneut ihren Mut bewies. Gar verspielt und frei an diesem Ort begab sie sich zurück, rannte sogar vor. Ja, ich konnte die Schönheit hinter dieser Rolle befreien. Zum Ende des Tages ein warmes Feuer, ein kuscheliges Bett und ein voller Bauch. Zufriedenheit, eine Muschel auf dem Kaminsims und vielen Gedanken. Einer davon fragte sich nach der verbleibenden Dauer. Wie lange würde dieses Turnier nunmehr gehen? Und obwohl ich gekonnt eine ziemliche Gelassenheit erzeugen konnte erwartete mich am nächsten Tag schon der nächste Herausforderer mit dem Wunsch mich zu stürzen. Leise hatte sie sich aus dem gemeinsamen Bett ...- von Ragelind, 14.2.2012 Leise hatte sie sich aus dem gemeinsamen Bett mit B-R hinausgeschlichen und sich an den Tisch gesetzt. Viel gab es nicht in diesem kleinen Häuschen am Rande der Stadt, das gerade ihr Zuhause war: ein Zimmer, zwei Schränke, eine Truhe, ein Bett, einen Tisch, zwei Stühle und das Feuer im Kamin, das jetzt immer noch mitten in der Nacht eine angenehme Wärme verbreitete und die Schätze beleuchtete, die sie vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Eine heimliche, aber grosse Sorge liess sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen: Was würde passieren, wenn kein Champion gefunden wurde, was sollte aus ihr werden? Sie betrachtete die Schätze, die vor ihr lagen. Da war die weiss-rote Blüte, die ihr Herr Malcor geschenkt hatte und symbolisch für das Haus van Haven stand und für seinen Streiter Sir Tellos, daneben lag die Kapuze, die ihr Mylady Caprea geliehen hatte, um möglichst unerkannt durch die Stadt laufen zu können und die so hilfreich während des Regens im Holzfällerlager gewesen war und eine kleine, helle Muschel auf einem dunkelblauen Mundtuch, das sie als Halstuch beim letzten Duell getragen hatte. Zwei Dinge, die ihr mijn Herr B-R zum Geschenk gemacht hatte. Drei Schätze von drei verschiedenen Champions. Vielleicht könnte sie mijn Herr B-R bitten bei Johnathan Growling um das weisse Taschentuch nachzufragen, das sie bestickt hatte und ihm ans Schulterpolster gebunden hatte. Dann hätte sie vier Gegenstände, die symbolhaft für je einen Champion standen. Nur vier! Acht Ringe waren es gewesen, einige davon hatten sogar ihren Besitzer gewechselt und doch nur gerade einmal vier Champions! Von den Vieren fielen auch noch zwei automatisch weg, vielleicht sogar drei, nachdem was sie gestern am Rande noch erfahren hatte. Irgendetwas war passiert, was Sir Tellos betraf. Irgendwie musste sie herausfinden, was vorgefallen war, schliesslich hatte sie gerade auch auf Sir Tellos grosse Hoffnungen gesetzt. Johnathan Growling hatte sie sowieso gleich als moralisch untragbar eingestuft und was sie gestern während des Duells gesehen hatte... Diese Frau an seiner Seite war jedenfalls nicht Miss Kayathea Schleifer gewesen .. oder doch? Ganz sicher war sie sich nicht gewesen, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle. Er war nur ein Spieler, er betrachtete das ganze Turnier nur als eine Art Glücksspiel, bei dem er den Vorteil hatte als erster Champion ausgewählt worden zu sein, aber nicht den Ehrgeiz hatte, die Sache bis zum Schluss auch durchzuziehen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Lord Weißwacht unmöglich auch verborgen geblieben sein konnte und Sir Johnathan Growling hatte sich quasi selbst disqualifiziert, ohne es zu bemerken. Ironie des Schicksals? Dass sich ein zweites Schicksal nicht erfüllte, dafür hatte sie sogar selbst gesorgt. Was sie B-R erzählt hatte, welche Aufgabe noch auf den Champion wartete, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ihr auf die Lippen versprochen hatte, sein Leben nicht zu riskieren. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, was sie riskierte, als sie B-R dieses Abkommen angeboten hatte und das weiterhin geheim zwischen ihnen bleiben musste, damit es so aussah, als würde er weiterhin als Champion in Frage kommen. Er war der Champion des güldenen Landes, das seine Heimat war und von dessen Schönheit er ihr auch schon soviel gezeigt hatte, aber er war nicht mehr der Champion dieses Turniers. Sie lächelte wehmütig, als sie mit dem Finger über die Kapuze strich. Wenn Sir Tellos tatsächlich ausfiele bliebe Mylady Salix Caprea als bisher Einzige übrig, die in Frage käme die letzte Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Eine Frau! Sie hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass es möglicherweise einmal darauf hinauslaufen würde, dass sich die Auswahl so natürlich und fast von selbst auf einen Champion reduzieren würde. Wie hatte das Lord Weißwacht vorher sehen können und war Miss Caprea überhaupt auch bereit die letzte Aufgabe anzunehmen? Das Turnier war natürlich noch nicht zu Ende und sie hoffte inständig, dass es noch die eine oder andere Herausforderung geben würde, aber mijn Herr B-R hatte ihr auch schon gesagt, dass er bis zum kommenden Samstag auf jeden Fall seinen Championstitel verteidigen würde, um mit ihr zu dem Ball zu gehen. Unwillkürlich musste sie amüsiert lächeln. Ein Ball in der Burg zu Sturmwind und mijn Herr B-R, der dunkelste Ritter von allen wollte ausgerechnet mit ihr, dem Pfand und seiner Dienerin, wie mit einer Prinzessin dort erscheinen. Ironie des Schicksals? Leise erhob sie sich vom Stuhl und setzte sich direkt vor den Kamin, um in die verlöschenden Flammen zu blicken, bis sie das Gesicht des Lords wieder einmal auferstehen liessen. Er sah älter aus, müde und auch irgendwie krank, oder täuschte das durch das schwache Züngeln, der Flammen? Sie hatte Lord Weißwacht bisher nur einmal gesehen in der ganzen Zeit, die sie nun in Sturmwind war. Den Menschen, der vorher ihren ganzen Tagesablauf, ja sogar ihr ganzes Leben bestimmt hatte. Sie kannte einfach nichts anderes, als dieses Leben im Hause Weißwacht, die einsame Abgeschiedenheit, die der Lord bevorzugte, als wolle er mit dem ganzen Rest der Welt auch nichts zu tun haben. Sie hatte nie hinterfragt, weshalb das so war. Wozu auch? Lord Weißwacht war zwar sehr streng, aber wenn man sich an die Regeln hielt, hatte man selbst auch ein ruhiges Leben. Sie hatte jedenfalls nie das Gefühl gehabt, sie würde etwas verpassen von dem pulsierenden Leben das sie gerade durch Sturmwind gefangen genommen hatte. War sie vielleicht noch zu jung und überhaupt auch zu unerfahren, dass sie dieser lebendige Puls der Stadt manchmal doch auch sehr erschreckte und auch abschreckte? Sie kam nicht umhin sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass sie sich tatsächlich auch nach dem Anwesen des Lords zurück sehnte. Herr Malcor hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass die Heimat dort sei, wo auch das Herz sei. Hatte das mijn Herr B-R irgendwie auch erkannt und zeigte ihr deshalb jetzt auch soviel von seiner Heimat, diesem güldenen Land, obwohl sie Sturmwind eigentlich nicht hätten verlassen dürfen. Aber es war auch so abenteuerlich und spannend hinter ihm auf dem Rücken seines Grauen durch den Wald zu preschen, bis sich vor einem die schier unendlich wirkende Weite des güldenen Landes auftat. Hatte sie schon geglaubt die Stadt wäre riesig im Verhältnis zu dem abgeschiedenen und abgegrenzten Wohnsitz seiner Lordschaft, so schien hier in Westfall auf einmal die ganze Welt vor ihr ausgebreitet zu liegen. Es war wie früher, als sie noch ganz klein waren und sie hinter Lady Jourone auf dem Rücken eines Ponys den langen Weg durch den Park bis zu dem grossen schmiedeeisernen Tor geritten waren. Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wie sie ihre Gesichter an die Gitterstäbe gedrückt hatten und wie sie von der Seite den halboffenen Mund und die staunenden Augen von Lady Jourone sehen konnte.... Ironie des Schicksals? Die interessanteste Zeit des Lebens ist nicht die, in welcher man sich der Illusion hingibt, sein Leben selbst führen zu können, nach links oder rechts abzuweichen, zu beharren oder aufzugeben, sondern die, in der man den Flügelschlag des Schicksals deutlich über seinem Kopfe rauschen hört. Die nächste Herausforderung würde ganz bestimmt kommen, noch ein weiterer Champion sich finden? Laimos Freiherr hiess der Mann, der gegen B-R um den Titel kämpfen wollte. Sie hatte diesen Namen auch schon gehört und das Gesicht gesehen. Es war am Abend nach dem ersten Duell .. oder war es nach dem Zweiten? Johnathan Growling schien diesen Mann auch zu kennen, aber sein Spott war nicht zu überhören und er schien nicht sonderlich viel von diesem Herrn zu halten. Hielt Johnathan Growling überhaupt von irgendjemanden mehr als von sich selbst, oder war tatsächlich auch etwas dran an den unterschwelligen Vorwürfen, mit denen er ihn verhöhnt hatte? Hatte dieser Laimos Freiherr nie die Gelegenheit gehabt die Herausforderung zu einer persönlichen Sache zu machen, ähnlich wie bei Mylady Caprea gegen Sir Tellos oder wollte er es auch gar nicht und glaubte viel eher eine Chance zu haben gegen jemanden wie B-R? Sie hatte soviele Fragen und nur wenige Antworten, aber Fragen und Antworten waren auch dazu gedacht Gefühle zu entwickeln, aber gerade sie hatte keine zu haben. Lord Weißwachts Gesicht im Feuer schien sie daran zu gemahnen, was ihre Pflicht war. Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich, wandte sich vom Feuer ab und krabbelte zurück zu einer andren Wärme ins Bett, einer unbekannten und doch auch irgendwie vertrauten und vertraulichen Wärme. Das zumindest schien sicher, dass egal was noch passieren mochte mijn Herr B-R sie zukünftig immer und überall beschützen würde. Reyn! - Reyn...hinter dir! .. - von Reyn, 14.2.2012 "Reyn! - Reyn...hinter dir!" Erklang ein qualvolles Kreischen. Aldo riss sich selbst um die eigene Achse und starrte in Richtung der Stimme. Schweiß und verklebte Haarsträhnen stachen in seinen Augen und er musste blinzeln. Die gewaltige Kreatur, abscheuchlich, jeder Natur wiedersprechende Kreatur, geiferte, sabberte und fraß sich regelrecht durch seinen Zug. Steif und starr beobachtete Aldo, wie es seine Kameraden auseinander riss. Im fahlen, unnatürlichen Licht der Zitadelle ein Bild, dass sich auf ewig in sein Hirn brannte und Narben hinterliess...Eine von Vielen. Schweissnass wachte Aldo auf. Mit den Jahren hatte sich die tatsächliche Wirkung dieser Träume abgeschwächt. Und obwohl sie zeitweise vollständig weg gewesen waren, konnte er fast damit leben. Man gewöhnte sich an derartige Dinge. An fast alles. Er rieb sich durch das Gesicht, sah hinüber zu dem Mädchen in seinem Bett und stand dann auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hasste sich dafür. Sie wird seine Frau. Aber er nie wirklich ihr Mann. Aus sovielen Gründen. Und aus einem ganz Besonders. Aber diese Tür hat sich geschlossen. Für immer. Das wusste er, auch wenn diese Wahrheit schwierig zu akzeptieren war. Aldo wandte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch in dem kleinen Gasthauszimmer und setzte sich. Er rieb sich durch das Gesicht und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne würde erst in vielleicht einer Stunde aufgehen, die Stadt war ruhig, bis auf die Händler, die von Ausserhalb herzogen um sich beim Markt aufbauen. Er sah zur Kathedrale hinüber. Reyn dachte an den armen Tellos, den man hinterrücks darum gebracht hatte sich zu beweisen. "Du bist glückloser mit deinen Freunden und Verbündeten als ich, junger Freund. Vielleicht siehst du dennoch irgendwann, dass du welche hast. Viele." Und an Sinuve, die sich so sehr von ihm entfremdet hat. Die er kaum noch kannte und nicht mehr verstand. Er schüttelte wiederstrebend den Kopf. Wäre Nachtauge nicht gewesen die nach diesen Schicksalsschlägen dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Aldo sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, wäre er vermutlich wahnsinnig geworden. Nein. Er ist wahnsinnig geworden. Aber er hat es wieder besser im Griff. Der alternde Fürst nahm ein Stück Papier aus einer Schublade und betrachtet die Liste die Rylie ihm angefertigt hatte. Das Mädchen hatte Talente die er nicht verstand. Und vermutlich auch nie verstehen würde. Das war ein Segen. Aber mehr als genug auch Fluch. Die Namen auf der Liste hingegen halfen ihm leider kein Stück weiter. Er verstand das ganze Bohei um dieses Turnier auch nicht. Kein Mensch wusste, was wirklich der Siegerpreis sein wird. Ein Artefakt. Das Wort ist so schwammig, dass es auch ein versteinerter Knochen aus uralten Zeiten sein könnte. Die Menschen taten so, als wäre es ein Ding, dass Welten unterjochen könnte. Lag es nur daran, dass Aldo den Beginn nicht mitbekommen hat? Vielleicht hat er schlichtweg verpasst, wie toll man dieses ominöse Artefakt angepriesen hatte. Eine Weile starrte er darauf und tippte mit der Hand immer wieder auf den einen Namen. Salix Caprea. Warum tat sie das? Warum dieser Geheimhaltungsmist? Warum kein Vertrauen? Er schnaubte und zerknüllte die Liste. Reyn schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und öffnete das Fenster um die kalte Morgenluft hereinzulassen, wobei Aldo die Augen schloss und die kalte Luft tief in seine Lungen zog um die Nachwirkungen des Traumes, die Nachwirkungen der nie endenden Kriege in seinem Leben für den Moment von sich zu treiben. "Ich bin müde..." vertraute der Fürst der Dunkelheit an. Er sah wieder zur Kathedrale, dann hinüber in die Richtung des Anwesens der van Havens, am Ende wendete er sich um und sah zu dem schlafenden Mädchen. Keine zwanzig Jahre. Unberührt, auch von ihm, völlig unbedarft in eigentlich allem. Und sie soll seine Fürstin werden? Nicht nur, das Arathor ihr einen absoluten Kulturschock par Excellence einschenken wird, sie wird womöglich an den politischen Wirren ihrer baldigen Heirat zerbrechen. Und bisher war noch jede Frau tot oder glücklos an seiner Seite. Armes Kind. Aldo atmete tief durch, griff sich dann seinen Mantel und verliess das Zimmer um mit einer Zigarre und einem Becher Rum den Tag zu beginnen... Die Sonne ... - von Arvenya, 14.2.2012 Die Sonne kroch erst langsam über die Zinnen der Stadt und brachte weder Wärme, noch wirkliches Licht mit sich. Eine Wasserrose schwamm ruhig auf der spiegelnden Oberfläche des Sees und wurde nur ab und zu von einem kleinen Wind angestubbst. Es war ruhig, sehr ruhig. Arvenya hätte nicht sagen können wieviele Stunden sie nun hier gesessen und zugelassen hatte, dass die Kälte der Nacht langsam in ihre Kleidung kroch und ihre Füße taub werden liess. Einige Zeit nun starrte sie auf die Wasserrose ohne jene wirklich anzuschauen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten und sie war ruhelos. Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie kaum Schlaf gefunden und auch heute Nach war sie irgendwann, nachdem sie sich hin und her gewälzt hatte, aus dem Haus gegangen. Wenigstens Adain sollte ruhig schlafen können. Seit dem letzten Gesrpäch mit dem Lord war vieles anders. Der Gedanke an das Turnier, die Duelle und die Champions trug einen bitteren Geschmack mit sich. Sie wünschte sich sie hätte nie erfahren was der Lord am Ende vorhatte damit sie nun diesen innerlichen Krieg nicht führen musste. Was sollte sie tun? Lordaeron, ein Land welches noch immer voll von Tot und Leid war und bald schon würde jemand die Aufgabe bekommen dorthin zu gehen...und sie wusste es und sie könnte es verhindern. Sie müsste nur hingehen und es sagen, die Streiter warnen vor dem was sie möglicherweise erwartete. Doch was genau wusste sie denn? Alles und nichts. Wut kroch in ihr hoch, Wut auf diesen Lord. Er hatte ihr Informationen mitgegeben die nicht vollständig waren und sie nun zerissen. Sie hatten Fragen gestellt, Fragen über Fragen auf die es keine Antwort gab. Sie hatte gefragt ob der Champion allein gehen musste. Keine Antwort. Ob der Lord etwas für seine Sicherheit tun würde. Keine Antwort. Was auf dem Anwesen zu erwarten war. Keine Antwort. Ob er überhaupt vorhatte dem Champion das Artefakt zu überlassen. Keine Antwort. Ob er die Gefahr wirklich erkannte die hinter so einer Reise steckt. Keine Antwort. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben wandte sie den Blick von der Wasserblume ab, irgendwo seitlich um dann weiter zu starren. Konnte sie es zulassen? Konnte sie damit leben? Konnte sie dem nächsten Champion in die Augen sehen und ihm graturlieren? Und was würde passieren, wenn sie es nicht tat? Den Lord zu unterschätzen war ein bitter böser Fehler, dass wusste sie nun. Und er würde sicherlich eine Menge über sie wissen. Wenn sie den Lord verraten würde, würde er ihr etwas antun? Würde er Adain oder Zaid etwas antun, den Menschen die ihr am meisten bedeuteten? Egal wen es treffen würde, verdient hatte es keiner. Wenn sie sich auch bei einer Person ganz sicher war...würde Sinuve gewinnen und die Reise antreten, würde sie sie nicht alleine gehen lassen. Schon allein weil sie es ihr dann schuldig war. Keiner wird etwas erfahren. Sie würde weder Zaid, noch Caryl oder Adain die Bürde auferlegen dieses Wissen mit ihr teilen zu müssen. Keiner durfte etwas wissen nur so würde sie sichergehen das nur sie am Ende dafür würde geradestehen müssen. Mit einem schweren seufzen fuhr sie sich durch das Gesicht und erhob sich langsam. Ihre Glieder waren steif von der Kälte, doch war es an der Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Adain sollte nicht merken das sie weg war, sie würde ihn ohnehin anlügen müssen. Erneut spürte sie Hass - auf den Lord, aber auch auf sich selbst. Schweren Schrittes ging sie nach hause. Es war Turnier. Mal wieder. ... von Growling, 14.2.2012 Es war Turnier. Mal wieder. Irgendwie verlor die ganze Sache langsam ihren Charme, kam ihm durch den Sinn, während er den Blick von seiner Position aus durch die Massen schweifen lies. Sicher, die Zuschauer waren bestunterhalten wie immer, vielerorts wurden Wetten abgeschlossen, die Organisatoren hielten alles reibungslos am Laufen, während die Kämpfer ihr Kampfgeschick unter Beweis stellten. Aber irgendjemand hätte diesen Barbaren sagen müssen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen sollen. Zugegeben, kämpfen konnten sie – aber wenn man sie einen Moment lang unbeobachtet ließe, würde entweder sie ihrem Gegner die Kehle aufschlitzen oder dieser sie zu unkenntlichem Knochenbrei zermahlen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, welcher Gedanke einen größeren Unterhaltungswert besaß. Nichtsdestotrotz – diesem offiziell legitimierten Straßenkampf fehlte es definitiv an Stil. Er nahm einen Schluck heißen Kaffee aus dem Becher in seiner Linken – es hatte definitiv etwas für sich, den Tavernenwirt gleich mitgenommen zu haben, wenn dies Freigetränke bedeutete. Auch, wenn es nur Kaffee war. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Brief, welchen er immer noch in der rechten Hand hielt, welcher ihm vor ein paar Augenblicken in der Menge unauffällig zugesteckt wurde. Leicht die Achseln hebend steckte ihn weg – später würde immer noch Zeit sein, sich den Bericht anzusehen. Außerdem wurde der Kampf gerade spannender – gemessen an den Zuschauerrufen. Davon halbwegs unbeeindruckt schien höchstens der Wirt vom Lamm zu sein, welcher sich den Versuchen des Türstehers erwehrte, mit einer der Zuschauerrinnen verkuppelt zu werden. Und das alles auf dem Boden eines Kürbisfeldes. Er seufzte leise und ließ den Blick abermals umherschweifen lies. Vermutlich würde am Ende dieses Tages alles zertrampelt sein. Das Regiment würde zur nächsten Erntezeit wieder Hilfsgüter liefern müssen. Ein leises Tuscheln drang an sein Ohr und ließ die Gedankengänge verebben, während sich die Mundwinkel leicht hoben, als er die Worte der Dame neben sich vernahm. Ein paar leise geraunte Worte entwickelten sich in ein kurzes Gespräch, ehe er seinen Arm um sie legte, sie heranzog und die Kühnheit besaß, sie zu küssen – einen Moment lang zögerte er kurz. Die Leute würden reden. Gedanklich hob er die Achseln. Die Leute redeten immer. Er kannte die Wahrheit – das war im Moment vollkommen ausreichend. Er wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu – der Wirt lies von der Dame in der ersten Reihe ab und zog sich wieder zurück. Also hatte er gerade drei Whisky bei einer Wette verloren, während sich ein triumphierendes Schmunzeln auf die Lippen seiner Begleiterin legte – just in dem Moment, wo der Kämpferin im Ring auch schon mit roher Gewalt die Lilie abgeschlagen wurde. Dieser Sieger würde die Blume mit Sicherheit keiner Frau zum Geschenk machen. Er öffnete langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, die Augen ... - von Lambert, 14.2.2012 Er öffnete langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, die Augen. Ganz so, als wäre er gerade aus friedlichen Träumen erwacht. Denn sein Zustand kam dem gleich. Da saß er entspannt auf seinem Bett, in dem gemieteten Zimmer des Gasthauses „Die güldene Rose“. Selbst Trolle auf Kraut hätten keinen derart beruhigten Eindruck machen können. Er hatte noch die Gebetsperlen zwischen den Fingern. Wann immer er über die fein gearbeiteten Kugeln strich, verfiel er leichter in tiefste Meditation. Es war die Perfektion, die die Holzperlen für Ihn so besonders machten. Sie waren von Ihrer Form alle gleich und makellos, schön geschliffen wie von einem Meister. Er öffnete sein Lederetui und verstaute die Perlen neben anderen Wertgegenständen. Darunter auch der Ring mit der weißen Lilie. Die Lilie... Vor einer Woche noch scheute er den Anblick dieses Rings. Er stand für ein Duell, bei dem die Niederlage vor den Augen Sturmwinds eine mögliche Option war. Eine Option, die dann irgendwann im Wahn zur einzigen Möglichkeit mutierte. Unausweichlich. Sein Schicksal? Serviert vom Schicksalsbringer? Passend. Was ist mit mir? Reiß dich zusammen. Es ist nicht dein erster Kampf... - aber auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er panisch wurde. Er verstand es trotzdem, diese Aufregung für sich zu behalten. Wenn die Gefühle innerlich tobten, dann lag trotzdem noch die Miene eines ewig duldsamen Steines auf seinem Gesicht. Wäre er Azeroth, der Cataclysmus hätte vielleicht die Eingeweide gesprengt, aber an der Mimik nicht mal gekratzt. Kinderei, sich so verrückt zu machen. - Er versuchte, sich die Flausen auszureden. Versuchte, sich Mut zuzusprechen. Er versuchte auch, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, aber Sturmwind war nach all den Jahren, die er nicht mehr hier war, fremd geworden. Diese Larinette war in den letzten Tagen in sein Leben getreten und die Zeit mit Ihr war nett, aber er kannte Sie zu wenig, um Sie einen Freund zu nennen und Sie ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Selbst die Priester wollten nicht so recht verstehen. Kein Wunder, schließlich sprach der Ritter immer zu in Rätseln und nie frei heraus. Ein offenes Geständnis über ein – rational gesehen – sicher total überzogenes Gehabe hätte er sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Erst als er sich mehr Gebete und mehr Meditation auferlegte, verflogen die dunklen Wolken in seinem Geist. Es verflogen jegliche Zweifel an sich selbst, es verflogen die Depressionen, ja er fand sogar seine eigene Ansicht über Niederlagen. Eine, mit der man gut leben konnte. Die Tage bestanden nur noch aus Training für den Körper und Ruhe für den Geist. Mit dem Einhänder hatte er mittlerweile zur alten Größe zurückgefunden. Als wäre er mit der Klinge in der Hand geboren worden. Das selige Lächeln in seinem ruhigen Gesicht kam zurück und wurde wieder zum Standard bei Ihm. Endlich kuriert. Er schloss sein Lederetui und verbarg es im Kleiderschrank unter seinen Klamotten. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel: er sah ziemlich verroht aus. Nicht rasiert, noch blasser als sonst, Augenringe... die Selbstfindung hatte seinen Preis. Er war die ganze Woche nur zwei mal vor der Haustür gewesen. Und das waren die Duelltage. Man wird ihn doch nicht vermisst haben? Bestimmt nicht. Er war wohl eher ein Geheimnis bei diesem Turnier. Würde es sich noch lüften bevor der Vorhang fällt? Nicht wieder...nicht jetzt...nicht heute... ... von Jouronè, 14.2.2012 Nicht wieder...nicht jetzt...nicht heute... Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern kaum merklich über die Schläfe, als wollte sie sich nur das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen. Der Schmerz war nicht stechend oder an einem Ort, er waberte durch ihren Kopf wie eine sanfte, doch stete Welle an einen Strand wallte. Als Kind hatte sie diese Schmerzen öfter gehabt. Doch mit der Zeit ließ es nach, bald waren sie ganz verschwunden. Jetzt kehrten sie wieder. Das erste Mal beim letzten Duell. Schlag um Schlag der Kontrahenten, Welle um Welle in ihrem Kopf. Sie war so unendlich dankbar, dass Rylie schnell aufbrechen wollte. So dankbar...weg von den Stimmen, der dünnen Luft, weg von den Wellen. Der Rückritt gestalltete sich quälend, jeder Schritt des Pferdes war wie ein Tropfen, der auf stilles Wasser fällt und von Innen nach Außen wieder neue Wellen bildete und es blieb nicht unbemerkt. Konzentration. Es wurde endlich besser als sie Aldo wieder sah. Langsam beruhigten sich die Zeichnungen ihres Geistes und verblassten unter den Eindrücken ganz anderer Dinge. Sie hatte gehofft, es damit wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben... Irrtum. Die wenigen Stimmen wurden von steinernden Wänden wieder getragen, immer wieder an ihre Ohren und lösten die ersten Wellen aus. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal die Worte wirklich zu verstehen, die angespült worden waren. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf ihn. Sie sah ihm seine Wut an. Was machte ihn so wütend? Ja beinahe ungehalten? Sie brachte leise Worte hervor, von denen sie hoffte, dass sie richtig waren. Seine Antwort verstand sie kaum. Sie sah nur seine Fingerknöchel wie sie sich weiß färbten vor Wut, durch das Ballen der Fäuste. Sie hielt sich sacht an seiner Schulter fest...oder hatte sie versucht ihn festzuhalten? Wohl eine Mischung aus beidem. Sie streckte den Rücken durch, sie musste jetzt für ihn da sein. Das war doch schließlich ihre Aufgabe. Draußen wurde es schon besser...sie konnte leichter sprechen. Auch wenn ihr Miss McCorley und Zaid beinahe entgangen wären. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ihm. Nur ihm. Kurz wurde der Schmerz erträglicher als er ihre Stirn küsste, doch nur um dann gleich sturmartig gegen die Innenseiten ihres Schädels zu preschen als er ging. Langsam ging sie durch die Straßen, das Gasthaus...ein Wasser. Oben saß Ragelind, doch bemerkte sie Jour nicht. Zum Glück. Das wäre gerade noch das letzte gewesen, um diesen eh nicht ergiebigen Tag noch mieser zu machen...Hätte Tellos ihm nicht wenigstens antworten können? Sie seufzte...das Wasser rang ihre Kehle herunter und gab ihr die Kraft weiter zu gehen. Kein Ausbruch...aber es wurde immer schwerer zu kämpfen. Manche Dinge hatten Vorteile wie sie Nachteile hatten. Der Ser hatte gesagt, sie solle sich ein neues Herz suchen. Warum? Der Schmerze wallte erneut auf, zog sich in ihren Magen und sie krümmte sich leicht zusammen. "Was würdest du tun, wenn du eine Wahl hättest?" "Das ist bedeutungslos, ich habe keine." Und ich auch nicht.